Corruption
by Galaxy God
Summary: There was nothing romantic about this at all. This was sick. This was perverted. This was all messed up. This was not love. Elsword x Jin crack pairing thought up by FumeKnight. First submission for the writing prompt "Hatred". Reader discretion is advised.


**There was nothing romantic about this at all. This was sick. This was perverted. This was all messed up. This was not love. Elsword x Jin crack pairing thought up by FumeKnight. First submission for the writing prompt "Hatred".**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Elsword: IS**

 **Aisha: VP**

* * *

Corruption

There was nothing romantic about this at all. This was sick. This was perverted. This was all messed up. This was not love. Elsword x Jin crack pairing thought up by FumeKnight. First submission for the writing prompt "Hatred".

Main Cast:

Elsword: IS

Aisha: VP

EXPOSITION

"I'm back."

"..."

"Dinner's ready."

"..."

"I'll leave it here."

"..."

"You'll warm up. Eventually."

He immediately shot up and grabbed the bars of the cell, hissing violently at her. His nails were chipped, his face was dirty, his eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was frenzied. Had a stranger looked at the scene objectively, they would have been right in concluding he was either an animal or a savage. Literally frothing at the mouth, he spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"I'll kill you. I'll definitely destroy you!"

She smiled and cupped his cheeks.

"Love you too."

She pulled him forward and pressed her lips against his, forcefully dominating him. Her tongue invaded the cavities of his mouth, feeling against the inside of his gums and the sides of his cheeks. In a fit of fury, he bit down, but she quickly retracted it before he could bite down hard enough. Seductively, she licked her lips, leaving a trail of blood. He only responded with a guttural growl.

"I'm fine with you making me bleed, but I'd rather have you make me bleed somewhere else~"

"The only place you'll be bleeding will be from your stomach after I run you through with my blade!"

From above, a voice called out.

"Jin!"

"Ah, In is calling me. We must bid farewell for now, Elsword."

He rattled the bars furiously, eyes blazing with hatred.

"Let me and Aisha go!"

"Only when you swear your undying loyalty to me. You'll soon realize that I'm the only one you need. Until then!"

"You son of a…! Come back! Demon filth! Release me this instance-"

The cellar door snapped shut, leaving Elsword in the darkness. And in the darkness was silence. That is, except for the quiet sparse dripping of droplets. Elsword dared not to call it water, for when he tried tasting it, it was metallic and stale in his mouth. There was nothing romantic about this at all. This was sick. This was perverted. This was all messed up.

This was not love.

He felt violated, repulsed, defiled, and everything else that was terrible he never experienced.

Elsword bit his lower lip, feeling a stray tear drop. Knights don't cry. He bit down hard enough to draw his own blood, but he was able to hold down his tears. Looks like he still had some dignity left, though it was only a small victory. It had been days since the incident. Were his friends safe? All he knew was that they captured Aisha and used her as bait to get him too. Hopefully the rest escaped unscathed.

"Help will come."

The gang will free them.

"Help will come."

He steadied his trembling.

"Help will come."

A smile struggled to reach his face.

"Help will come..."

And he repeated this, like a mantra. If he told himself it enough times, he'd begin to believe it.

RISING ACTION

He woke up with something soft cushioning his head. Aisha? Had she come to see him? He had been deprived from her so long...He missed her terribly. It was a nice thought, but Elsword knew it was impossible. Had Aisha not been in peril, Elsword would have ended his life long ago. He roused himself back to reality. Blearily, he looked up to see Jin lightly caressing his head in her lap. He tried to summon all of his strength to kill her, but malnutrition and sun deprivation had clearly had the better of him. Jin looked down.

"I see you're awake."

"You…"

His voice was barely a croak. Elsword's cheekbones popped out a lot more, and he looked more scraggly than ever. A starved boy going through puberty was not a good thing. She quickly shushed him with a slender finger.

"Shh, you're quite sickly. Can't blame anyone but yourself, though. You barely eat."

She took a mouthful of the food on the floor into her mouth, then chewed it thoroughly.

"What...Are you doing-"

Jin then forcefully opened his mouth, and fed him like a mother bird would feed her young. Half-gagging half-choking, she eventually fed the rest of the food to him in this manner. And Elsword couldn't fight back, only watch in horror. He tried to throw up, but his stomach was so empty that nothing came up.

"I...Cough...I hate...you…"

"I love you, too."

"You're...You're sick…"

"No, you're sick. I'll make you better quick, though. Or…Would you rather we did this to Aisha?"

His eyes widened in horror. What kind of knight would he be to allow his maiden to be hurt? No, he must endure. For her sake.

"No...Not her, please…"

She smiled. Jin had him wrapped around her finger. Slowly, she brushed her hair behind her ear and lowered her head, kissing his nape and lapping the dirt off of him like a cat. Elsword clenched his eyes shut. So gross...He would never complain about showering ever again once he escaped. Her tongue managed to get places that had been left long unattended, causing his body to betray him and shiver in delight. Jin purred contentedly amidst all of this.

There was nothing romantic about this at all. This was sick. This was perverted. This was all messed up.

This was not love.

Rather, this was lust. Slowly, she began undressing his top half, taking him in as if he was a delicious morsel. He could do nothing but hope it would cease. Or maybe...Pretend it was someone else administering these acts of love.

'If only it was Aisha...Aisha…'

"Aisha…"

His quiet moan betrayed his expectations. Jin's eye narrowed, and she instinctively bit down on the skin covering his collarbone. Elsword gave a painful yelp in response. He was hers. Not Aisha's. Looks like she needed to break him in a little more.

CLIMAX

"Traitor!"

Elsword screamed in fury and smashed the glass wall that divided him from her. Who was she? None other than Aisha. Jin had brought him to a one way looking glass into Aisha's cell, where she was being indulged by In. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with the blood from smashing his head against the glass. But the glass was thick.

How did it turn out like this? Why did it turn out like this? He thought they had a promise! Was that all for naught? She confessed to him! She loved him! Not this demonic coward who stuck his crooked nose in musty books and ancient times! He roared and raged, adrenaline fueling him to pound against the wall in agony. Jin stood behind him, observing him writhe in pain diligently.

Her tender smiles were only meant for him.

Her gentle laughter were only meant for him.

Her witty comments were only meant for him.

So why, why was it, pray tell, she was using it for In? That conniving, stealing, son of a…

"Aisha! Aisha!"

But his words fell on deaf ears. She couldn't hear him. Only In.

"Well, Elsword, how does it feel?"

Wrong. It felt wrong. Horribly, malevolently twisted. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He had sacrificed his freedom for her.

"Wouldn't you like to put her in her place?"

Shortly after Aisha gave In an endearing kiss to the cheek, In waved off Aisha, who responded with a flirtatious giggle. Immediately afterwards, Elsword entered, eyes bloodshot. Aisha went silent, eyes widening.

"...Aisha."

His voice was hoarse from yelling.

"E-Elsword? What did they do to you-"

"I saw."

"Huh?"

"I SAW!"

One more burst of energy unleashed a voice cracking cry. Aisha recoiled in shock.

"You witch, the moment I take my eyes off of you...You consort with any other man who suits your fancy? A demon no less?"

"Elsword, you're wrong, I was doing this for us! I needed them to lower their guards-"

A resounding smack filled the room, and Aisha sprawled on the floor, blood quickly rushing to her cheek. Elsword clambered on top of her, and smacked her on the other cheek. He hissed into her ear as she tried to push him off of her. Aisha was crying, begging for mercy.

"Stop!"

"You lost your chance!"

"Elsword...Please! I swear, I was doing it for us...Stop hurting me!"

"Give me a good reason why!"

"Remember all our memories together!"

He seemed to hesitate. What if she had been doing it for him? What if she had been doing this to trick them? What if he had everything wrong. Elsword cupped his hands around her cheeks.

"Elsword...Please...Remember me."

"A-Aisha?"

"Elsword…"

Her eyes were glossy with tears.

"Aisha…"

"Please come back...Elsword."

"I...I…"

His eyes became filmy, and he came dangerously close to letting the tears spill over.

"I'm sorry, Aisha…"

"My love…"

He lowered his head and smothered her with a kiss, to which she responded with equal fervor.

This was right. Elsword knew he was right. This was all a bad dream.

They will get out of this mess together.

Everyone was waiting for them.

Elsword broke away from the kiss, and smiled lovingly. This would be their salvation. Their undying love for one another can weather this storm.

THERE WAS NOTHING ROMANTIC ABOUT THIS AT ALL. THIS WAS SICK. THIS WAS PERVERTED. THIS WAS ALL MESSED UP.

THIS WAS NOT LOVE.

His body betrayed him. Below him, his hands were firmly clenched around her throat, having choked out the life from her. She hung limp, mouth frothing and eyes rolled back.

Everyone wasn't waiting for them.

They won't get out of this mess together.

His hands slowly released her crushed neck, and Aisha hit the ground; a lifeless corpse. Jin wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him, and nibbled at his ears.

"That was such a turn-on, Elsword. Your hair's all white now, though. Should we call you the White Knight?"

FALLING ACTION

Elsword had lost count of the months that had passed.

"Help will come."

Jin sat by his side, humming and ruffling his snowy hair.

"Help will come."

She paid no mind to his chant.

"Help will come."

The vixen knew the truth, after all.

"Help will come."

His skin was chapping, dark splotches apparent underneath. Elsword had tried scratching it off in the past, but he only bled from scratching too hard.

"Help will come."

Conwell no longer responded to him. It was probably because of the miserable state he was in. Conwell was meant to be a weapon wielded by the strong. Now that Elsword wasn't strong, the scabbard must have abandoned him. He couldn't blame Conwell. Everything that had happened to him was a product of his own failures.

"Help will come."

What was to happen to him without his blade? Elsword knew. The Dark El within him would become turbulent, overwhelming his systems. He looked at Jin, who cocked her head to the side in curiosity. His hair fell through the cracks in between her fingers.

"Help...Isn't coming, is it?"

Jin shook her head and gave a laugh. It wasn't sarcastic or crude. It was a genuine one, one that held love. How sickening.

"What do you mean? I've been here all this time."

Elsword locked his gaze with her, to which she slung her arms around his neck. A demon who could love. A demon who's definition of love was twisted beyond repair. What was he waiting for at this point? All this time he had been deprived of everything...And she had been right here besides him. It was like this from the start, right? What was the start anymore? Elsword decided at that moment that he would let this be the start. The start to his real life.

It was time to grow up.

The distance between the two became non-existent, and the kiss they shared was passionate enough to heat up the cold jail cell. He began to grow more aggressive, overtaking Jin and shoving her to the ground. He hungered for another body, another woman to conduct skinship with. Any thoughts he held were but thoughts of depravity. As he indulged in his worldly desires, the Dark El flooded into his heart, and his skin peeled away, revealing a carbon layer underneath. His demonization was complete. As they broke away from their heated contact, Jin breathlessly smiled. She was willing to do anything with him. After all, he was now complete. And he completed her.

"Look at only me, Elsword."

"...Okay."

"I love you."

"...Okay."

"Do you love me?"

There was nothing romantic about this at all. This was sick. This was perverted. This was all messed up.

This was love.

"Yes."

DENOUEMENT

"Elsword…"

Rena laid on the floor, body unceremoniously sprawled and limp.

"Why?"

Raven had his prized Nasod Arm attached through his stomach rather than his shoulder.

"Where is Aisha?"

Eve's lower half had been completely torn asunder, wires and bits of machinery lying around.

"Why would you do this to us?"

Elesis had her eyes wide open, blood pooling underneath her from having her throat slit.

"What happened to you?"

Ara hung from the ceiling, nailed there through her chest by her own spear.

"ANSWER ME!"

Add sat in a heap of broken dynamos, limbs penetrated by shards.

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?"

The dreams and hopes of the fallen, all trampled by the man who stood in front of the last bastion. He gave a look of mixed feelings to Chung. Perhaps longing? It was hard to tell. Whatever it was, it was quickly erased, an empty machine left behind and ready to control.

"To kill all of them...In my home turf no less…Weren't we comrades? Weren't we friends? Weren't we partners? Give me back my good times!"

Chung clenched his eyes, and gave a howl to the sky. He shook the ground, mourning the loss of his father, his home, his comrades, and his most important friend. Tears streaking down his face, Chung gritted his teeth.

"I...Wasn't strong enough. I couldn't protect them...But I will...At the very least...protect you from yourself. It's the least I could do as your best friend."

With that, he activated his Berserk Mode, the Freiturnier covering his entire body. This might as well have been the last time it would see battle, but it was as radiant as ever. It covered his vulnerable complexion, transforming him from a sorrowful child into a bloodlust driven man. But through and through, the only thing that didn't transform was his determination to bring back one that he loved as a brother from the darkness.

There was nothing romantic about this at all. This was sick. This was perverted. This was all messed up.

This was love.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Chung...You know you've always been severely outmatched, right?"

"..."

Without any more words spoken, the two charged at each other.

EPILOGUE

The demon conspiracy was over. Years had past.

"I told you that with our genes, our kid would become the strongest demon ever."

"He really is growing up fast."

She smiled and looked at him, her features more gentle from becoming a mother. Who knew that having a family could give one a sense of security? She certainly never felt like this with In.

Her husband picked up the child by the horns, and shook him around playfully. He really did take after his father.

"...I love you, Elsword."

'I hate you, Jin.'

"...I love you, Jin."

* * *

 **I feel sick.**


End file.
